WilyFest 20XX
by grandtoonmaster656
Summary: Dr. Wily is up to his old tricks again and YOU gotta help not really . what shinanigains will the robot masters of Rockman 2 get into? read this to waste 20-25 minutes of your time! rated M to be safe Oneshot!


**Dr. Wily-fest 20XX**

**By GrandToonMaster656**

**Disclaimer: Rockman & other characters belong to capcom not me.**

**Disclaimer II: keep in mind the only robot masters here are from Rockman 2**

**Disclaimer III: Attention all Crashman fans this story will make fun of Crashman (I don't hate him its based off of Hyadain's Youtube video)… Nothing creepy just comedy.**

**Bold** Announcer speaking

_Italics time & place_

' thought

_Dr. Wily's castle unknown time_

"Welcome gentlemento my lair, now time for role call" Dr. Wily said with an evil tone.

**(Dr. Wily an evil scientist who's one goal is world domination through 8 powerful robot masters. His plans are constantly thwarted.)**

"BubbleMan"

**(Bubbleman, an aquatic Robot master with the ability to shoot lead bubbles to crush his enemies. He is considered an under achiever ) **

"Airman"

**(Airman, a robot master with a fan in his chest he is quick to blame others.) **

"Quickman"

**(Quickman, the fastest robot master ever, everything especially his speech rate is quick.)**

"Heatman"

**(Heatman, a heat based robot master with a passionate heart that burns red).**

"Woodman"

**(Woodman, a wood based robot master with a funny name, he is all bark and no bite).**

"Metalman"

**(Metalman, a metal robot master with a quick temper.)**

"Crashman"

**(Crashman, a bomb based robot master who likes men… a lot).**

"And Flashman".

**(Flashman, a Disgruntled robot master who can stop time and can't stop flipping the bird to everyone).**

"Good looks like we're all here" said Dr. Wily, "Now he can begin the-"

"Did anyone notice the voice that just explained who we basically are just now" Woodman interrupted.

"No Woodman" said Dr. Wily, "now sit down and shut the hell up"! "Anyways this evil meeting is now in order; our topic is how to defeat Rockman once and for all!

**(Rockman, if you don't know who he is then why are you reading this!? Seriously get the fuck out)!**

"So any questions" asked Dr. Wily? Bubbleman raised his hand almost instantly.

"Yes Bubbleman" Wily replied?

"Yeah you said something about free doughnuts in the brochure" Said Bubbleman.

"That was a lie, now on to business" said Wily.

"Wait there's no fucking doughnuts" Yelled Metalman!

"Yeahthat'sthereasonweallcame" added Quickman.

"Well too fucking bad" yelled Wily!

"I have a plan" interrupted Heatman.

"Good what is it" said Wily.

"Okay here's my plan we make a stage full of rigorous traps and unfairly placed enemies where Rockman will fight for his very life, then if he gets to the end he and I will fight in a dramatic battle to the death which will shake the very fabric of space and time" said Heatman all in one breath!

"Uh earth to Heatman that's what we always do you overdramatic dipshit" yelled Wily!

"I have a plan" said Metalman.

"I say we defeat him and torture him until he begs for death".

"No I won't let you do that to _my_ Rockman" yelled out Crashman, "we need to make him admit he loves me"!

"Uh Crashman he doesn't love you" said Woodman.

"I just need to save him from that sadistic old pedophile; Dr. Light" said Crashman.

"Since when is Dr. Light sadistic or a pedophile" Airman asked slightly disgusted.

"Well, said Flashman angrily, he did create two robots that look like children one of which has a panty shot scene with even the slightest movement and no way of self defense while the other is supposed to be a pure hearted boy whom he gave a gun and said kill these guys or they'll kill you, but that doesn't mean That he loves Crashman so Fuck off"!

_Dr. Light's Laboratory same time as before_

Rockman all of a sudden felt the most uncomfortable shiver down his spine.

"Are you okay Rock" asked Roll?

"Yeah but I got the weirdest feeling some one just talked about us the way a crazed yaoi fan girl talks about how Sasuke X Naruto is the best shipping ever" replied Rockman.

"Well it's official you've gone insane" said Blues.

_Back at the evil meeting…_

"Why are you all so dysfunctional" yelled Wily.

"Ihaveaplan" Quickman yelled suddenly.

"Wehavetogetsomesortofvirusthatcan-hdjshbdbvhdsisdfgsdsfhsgdfyguygvhbvvhbdsdbvhsdbdgfhsbdfhdgsdhfhdsjfbsdhjdsbsk" Quickman suddenly fell to the floor and flipped around on the ground.

"Oh my god he's having a seizure" Heatman yelled while Panicing!

Bubbleman pulled out a video camera and said "cool we are so Youtube-ing this"!

"Hey Wily does have doughnuts he's eating one" yelled out Airman!

"Get him" yelled Flashman!

**So after they beat Dr. Wily up for doughnuts they all went home, no closer to defeating Rockman.**

**This fanfiction is in loving memory of Quickman whose on screen death is the most watched thing on youtube to this very day...**

**The End **


End file.
